


Planes Trains and Satomobiles

by 3rdwheelawkward



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdwheelawkward/pseuds/3rdwheelawkward
Summary: It's been three years since Korra has been home. As luck would have it there's a snow storm that grounds all flights. The only problem is she's stuck in a random state hundreds and thousands of miles from anyone she knows. With no money in her pockets and nowhere to stay she has to figure out how to make it home.A little twist to a classic story.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Save Me

Flying wasn’t something Korra was used to. This was her second time. Technically her third because this was her layover flight in Denver. The first time was when she left Pennsylvania for Stanford. It’s been 3 years since then. She’s finally going back home for winter break. It’s not that she didn’t want to see her family. Living in California was the first time she’s ever felt like herself. She was free. She could do whatever she wanted. No one to check in with. No one to tell her what to do. Sadly that freedom came with a price.

Her anxiety started to get the best of her as she approached her gate. She pulled out her phone to double check the gate number to help ease her nerves. With a reassuring sigh she put her phone away and took a seat waiting for boarding. She took a seat near the window and the song changed to one she knew Bolin must have put on her phone because she didn’t recognize the melody. Instead of skipping the song she let it play out and her eyes drifted to furious snow storm outside.

“Why do you keep reaching for my hand?  
Do you see something I can't?  
Why do you try to save me?  
This fate is well deserved.”

The lyrics caught her attention. She scoffed at them. She thinks back to the past three years. She never told anyone about what happened. No one asked. She changed and it seemed like everyone was too busy to notice. That isn’t completely true though. There was one person but, she’s spent the past couple months trying to forget.

“Have I served my sentence?  
Learned my lesson?  
Healed those wounds from my indiscretions?  
I don't know  
Am I still so selfish?  
Exile ended?  
What do you see in my misdirections?  
I don't know.”

The words felt heavy on her heart. In more ways than one. She has done her best to not think about how she feels. If she has forgiven herself. If she blames herself. 

“And sometimes I pray  
That maybe I will change  
Into who you think I am”

Sometimes she wishes someone cared enough to be there for her. To save her. But she knows that she is too stubborn. She wouldn’t allow anyone to be her crutch. But, she’s tired. It’s been three years. She’s so fucking tired. She pulls out her phone to favorite the song. “Save Me” it’s a fitting name for this song. She makes a mental note to thank Bolin for adding it to her music. 

She checks her boarding time on her phone and notices it’s past the time. Looking around she sees that no one has moved to board. She pulls out her airpods and looks towards the gate. A voice come on the intercom. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience everyone but due to the severe weather all flights are currently canceled. Please contact a concierge for further information.”

There is large rumble of upset people starting to frantically grab their luggage and bombarding the gate attendant. Korra sighs heavily and puts her airpods back in to wait for the crowd to die down.

It was about thirty minutes later when she grabs her bag and makes her way to the concierge.

“Excuses me?” Korra asks.

“How can I help you?”

“Since the flight was cancelled what happens next?”

“The storm took a turn for the worst and it looks like all flights will be cancelled for the next week.”

“A week! Oh crap. This is my layover flight. I can’t stay here for a week. Is there anything I can do?” Korra pleads. The concierge gives her an apologetic look.

“Some folks have said that Union Station in downtown Denver is still currently in operation. If you hurry now maybe you can catch a train out of the storm.”

“Thank you.” Before Korra leaves the concierge tells her to claim a refund online or credit for her cancelled flight. 

She quickly makes her way to the loading area. Bracing herself for the snowstorm. The area is packed with many people scrabbling to grab a cab or an Uber. She’s looking for an open cab when a man comes up to her. 

“Hey baby. You need someplace to stay?” The man says walking closer to her.

“Excuse me?” She says moving away from him. He was taller than her. The same build as Bolin. Her adrenaline starts pumping and she feels her anxiety start to build.

“All the flights have been cancelled and I was just wondering if you wanted some company.” He continues to inch closer and like magnets she moves away from his every step.

“I’m actually not looking for your company. I’m here with someone waiting to catch a ride.” She lied.

“ I didn’t see you with anyone earlier.”

“Korra? There you are. Our ride’s here.” A woman comes up to her and gently grabs her hand. Positioning herself in between the creepy guy and Korra. Korra stares at her in disbelief but she remains frozen.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked.  
“None of YOUR business. Now if you’ll excuse us we have a ride to catch.” The woman guides a stunned Korra to a cab. 

“Asami?” Korra asks wide eyed.

“Yes. Asami. Now would you please get in before that creep gets any ideas.” Korra mindlessly agrees. Korra couldn’t take her eyes off her. She can’t believe of all the people in the world Asami is here. “To Union Station please.” Asami directs to the cab driver.

“How are yo- How did yo- What -“ She stumbles over her words. 

“You gonna finish one of those sentences?” Asami chuckles. A soft smile playing at the corner of her lips. Korra shakes her head. “Well alright then.”

“No! That’s not why I’m shaking my head. I’m going to finish a sentence. I’m just really shocked with everything that just happened.” Asami waits. Korra feels an unusual warmth in her hand. She looks down to see that Asami is still holding her hand. Her initial reaction is to let her hand go but she just now realizes that her hand felt calming.

“Oh, sorry.” Asami notices and releases her hand. 

“How are you here and how did you know I was heading to the Train Station?” Korra finally asks.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m heading home. Just like you.” Korra continues to look at her like she grew a third arm. “Stop looking at me like that. I was heading home just like you. I was waiting but they cancelled flights. I was going to talk to the attendant at the gate but I saw you. I may have overheard that you were going to the train station. Good thing I was here though right? That guy was a creep.”

“Yeah he was. That brings me to my next question. Why would you help me? You hate me.” Korra started.

“Why would I hate you?”

“You know why.”

“I don’t. That’s why I’m asking.”

“Because. You know. The whole Mako thing in high school and I made you cry a few months ago.” The last part came out as a quick mumble. 

“I’m sorry what was that last part?” Korra looks up at her with pleading eyes. “I’m just kidding. I heard you. But I don’t hate you Korra.”

“Oh…” That one word was all she could say. She couldn’t comprehend how Asami wouldn’t hate her. She shifts to face the window. The lyrics of the song from earlier played in her head watching the snow storm. 

She thinks back to how that man made her feel. The fear. How she felt helpless. She’s not sure what would have happened if Asami wasn’t there. She still wonders why she came to her rescue. Asami has every reason to hate her. But she doesn’t? Korra isn’t sure if she doesn’t believe her or if she can’t accept it as truth. Either way she is grateful.

“Thanks Asami.” 

“You’re welcome Korra.” The way her name fell from her lips felt like a fresh warm blanket pulled from the dryer on a cold winters day. Korra’s pretty sure her name shouldn’t sound like that coming from anyone and why does it make her feel warm? 

The rest of the drive is silent between the two of them. The driver pulls up to the station and they get out grabbing their bags. They slowly push through the snow. The storm definitely got worse since the airport. They can only see about ten feet in front of their face. They make it to the kiosk. Lucky there’s one last train leaving to Chicago in the next ten minuets. But there’s a problem.

“150 dollars! What am I made out of money?” Korra yells.

“If you need money I can pay for it.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Accompany me home.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Then good luck coming up with the money in the next-“ She looks at the time. “Nine minutes and counting.” Korra tries to think of her options. 

She could call her parents to see if they’ll wire her money but she’s pretty sure she’d miss the train and missing the train now wouldn’t guarantee her a way home. She’s running out of time. She looks at the storm. 

“Clocks ticking Korra. What will it be?”


	2. Train of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that commented and gave kudos. It gave me some ideas for how I want this to play out. Also if you read the warnings I wanted to say it will be mentions of sexual assault and not the actual thing. I normally wouldn't include something like that but I will tell a story from a side that I have dealt with. It's a serious thing and I haven't dealt with it in my own life. I just avoid it. I wanted to try to work through things with this story and maybe I can help someone else in the process. It won't be in this chapter though. I will give a warning in the future when it applies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

“Clocks ticking Korra. What will it be?” Korra heard her words. She knew she didn’t have much of a choice. She can’t afford to stay here and she really didn’t want to beg her parents for money.

“Fine. I’ll come with you. But don’t try anything funny.” She meant it as a joke but Asami heard a hint of something else. 

“I would never. If I was gonna try something it wouldn’t be funny because I’d mean it.” For the second time today she was left stunned by the taller woman. “Now could you scoot over. I need to purchase these tickets.” 

Korra took a step to the side and she could have sworn she saw Asami wink at her. There’s no way she saw that correctly. Must be the lighting. That has to be the reason. Yup. Her mind was made up. Asami purchased the tickets and grabbed a still frozen Korra by the hand. 

“Is this gonna be a thing?” Asami asked shaking her out of her reverie. 

“Holding my hand? Uhm I don’t think so?” She drops her hand.

“No. Not that. This is the second time tonight that you froze.” 

“Oh. That. Yeah it happens sometimes. Sorry.” Korra stuck her hands into her pockets. Trying her best to avoid eye contact. Why does Asami always have to notice? Korra didn’t want to know the answer to that. It was dangerous territory. 

“No need to apologize to me. I guess that means holding your hand will be a thing.” Korra raises one of her eyebrows and looks at her. “To pull you out of whatever is going on in there.” She points her gloved hand at Korra’s head. A blush creeping on Korra’s cheeks. They’re standing in the middle of a snow storm so who could blame her for the blush on her cheeks. It happens.

The train pulled up to the station. The passengers swarmed towards the doors. The station was packed. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand again this time it was to make sure they don’t get separated. Korra knew all this contact was platonic but that didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach. She’s going to have to do something about that.

Once they were on the train they walked down the aisle looking for empty seats. Asami takes a window seat and now was Korra’s chance. She needed some space or she’d do something she’d regret. She took a seat across the aisle. Sitting in the aisle seat hoping to detour someone else from sitting next to her. She refrained from looking at Asami. That didn’t mean she couldn’t feel her eyes on her. The train was filling up fast. From the looks of it there doesn’t seem to be many free space left. 

“Excuse me ma’am.” An older woman got Asami’s attention. “I’m so sorry to bother you. Would it be possible if my daughter and I could sit here?” She motions to Asami’s seat. Korra finally looks at her and gives her a shrug.

“No problem ma’am. Let me just grab my things.” Asami stands up and the lady thanks her. Grabbing all of her things she stands next to Korra. The aisles are so packed there really isn’t room for them to stand up and play musical seats. “You wanna take the window seat?” She asks.

“I actually hate the window seat. You can go past me.” She motions for Asami. “I’ll just think thin thoughts.”

“That’s not how that works.” Unlike most trains this one has didn’t have much room. It didn’t help that she had be bag slug on her back either. She faced Korra in hopes to not hit her in the face with her bag. Something gets caught and the momentum makes her fall forward. Her face dangerously close to Korra’s. Her hair cascading in Korra’s face.

“Hello.” Korra whispers. The smell of jasmine smothering her. 

“Shit. Sorry. I think my bag’s caught on something. Let me try to get it.” She’s in an awkward standing position. Her bag causing her to lean over into Korra’s space. She puts one hand on the seat next to Korra head to help her stay up. She reaches back with no luck. “Can you help me?” 

“Sure.” Korra tentatively reaches around her to find the problem. She refuses to move from her seat to reach further. She hangs on to the thin bit of self control she has left. 

“Can you get it?” Asami asks.

“No, I can’t reach it.” 

“Try to get closer.” She urges. Korra still refusing to move. The small amount of space separating their bodies is dangerous. 

“Get a room you two!” Someone yells. 

“For fucks sake Korra. Here.” Without a response Korra’s body is pressed firmly against Asami’s. Her head positioned right next to hers. Every breath they take Korra can feel Asami’s entire body. An agonizingly beautiful feeling that Korra should not enjoy this much. Her jasmine scent fully engulfs all of Korra’s senses. “Can you reach it now?” This springs Korra into action.

Her hands finally have enough room to move. She slides down her hands, too fast. Missing the obstruction and going a little too far down. Asami gasps. Korra’s eyes snap open wide. Whatever dazed and confused state she was in is long gone now.

“Korra!” She quickly removes her hand and finds where her backpack was stuck. She untangles the strap and they both fall into Korra’s seat. Asami quickly moves to her seat and puts her bag down. Both of their faces share a similar shade of red.

“I’m so sorry.” Korra offers her an apology. 

“It’s fine. Thank you for untangling me.” She pulls out a Kindle from her bag to distract herself. Korra could still see the red of her cheeks. 

They sit there for a while. Every minute feels like an hour. Korra’s still winding down from their recent accident. There’s no way she can try to get some sleep right now, She looks over at Asami. She looks just as uncomfortable as Korra feels.

“Whatcha reading?” Her words seemed to have snapped Asami back into the present.  
“Just a story.” Korra chuckles

“I figured that much. What’s it called?”

“The Priory of The Orange Tree.” She said it so fast that if Korra wasn’t on high alert she would have missed it,

“Never heard of it. What’s it about?”

“It’s a fantasy story about war, magic, and dragons.” 

“That sounds cool. I’ll have to read it sometime.” Asami clears her throat. 

“Uhm. Yeah. You should. Do that. It’s a good book.” She quickly returns back to her reading. Leaving Korra alone to her thoughts again. She pulls out her phone to check the time again. The clock read 11pm. Staring at her phone she gives in and pulls up a google search. She types in the title of the book Asami mentioned. 

She clicks on the first link to read the summary. ‘Feminist’ she reads. Definitely something Asami would read. She keeps looking at reviews. She reads glowing reviews until one catches her attention. ‘Sapphic love story.’ Korra quickly types that into her search and sure enough Asami is definitely reading a fantasy story that includes a sapphic love story. ‘Holy shit!’

She puts her phone away. Cursing herself because now she has too many reasons to keep her from sleeping. But time takes its toll on both of them. They don’t remember when they fell asleep. But a loud sounds wakes them both. 

Korra’s head was resting on Asami’s shoulder. Asami’s head was leaning on Korra’s. When they finally realize where they are they jump apart. Korra rubs the back of her neck clearing her throat. Both woman make a silent agreement to not speak about their previous closeness. Asami once again busying herself with reading. But all Korra could think about was her smell. Her stupid, beautiful smell. This trip will drive her insane and she’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. Korra needed a distraction from this train of thought.

“So you read a lot right?” Korra asks earning a hum in agreement from Asami. “Have you ever written anything?” Asami bites her lip and lowers her kindle. Korra mentally high fives herself. 

“I have written a few things.”

“Like what?” Korra’s persistence earns her a sigh of frustration from Asami. 

“A few short stories and a couple poems.” 

“Poems! I love poetry. Can I hear one?” Finally Asami looks at her. If Korra wasn’t mistaken it feels like she looking for something. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna share. I know those can be personal.” She backtracks because this look makes her feel naked. Naked in a way that Korra feared. Like her soul was being examined.

“Okay I have one. It’s pretty new.” Asami’s gaze changed. Korra can’t quite put her finger on it though.

“I’m all ears Ms. Sato.”

“It’s pretty rough so don’t judge me on the weird rhyme scheme. It’s call ‘The Island’

‘Walking through the thick undergrowth  
With my feet bare,   
Between my toes I feel nothing but grass  
At my back a fire burns the trees,

I am forced to leave which I loath  
But the smoke is too much, it fills the air   
With every step the sand feels like glass  
The only solace I feel is the breeze.

The pain weakens me, I fear it’s strength I lack  
I gaze forward and it’s freedom I see  
Wiping my sweat with a shaky palm  
I run, a new wind caresses my face.

Faster now I know I cannot look back  
The waves get louder until I finally reach the sea’ ” 

Asami stops. Korra isn’t the smartest person alive but she knows there’s more to that poem. Asami’s eyes still firmly holding Korra’s. Her look is still searching. As if it’s asking for an answer. So Korra responds.

“You don’t have to finish it if you don’t want. It sounds really personal but, it’s really amazing ‘Sami” The nickname slipped. Her voice came out as a whisper. One that she know’s only Asami can hear. She reaches out and gently squeezes Asami’s hand that was resting on her leg. Her eyes soften. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

“This next part is my favorite part. I never planned on telling this poem to anyone but, I especially never planned on telling anyone this last part. I wanted to keep it to myself.” Korra opens her mouth to respond. “But” She quickly shuts it. “I think I can share it with you.” Korra gives her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll start from the beginning of the stanza/

‘Faster now I know I cannot look back  
The waves get louder until I finally reach the sea  
An ocean so warm, so gentle, so calm  
I forgot what I was running from in the first place.’ “

Her words hung in the air. Despite the weather outside Korra was on fire. It was definitely because of the look Asami was giving her. She’s starting to sweat.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It’s beautiful Asami. Honestly what can’t you do?” She’s desperately trying to lighten the mood. Her compliment made Asami blush. Which totally wasn’t helping her situation because that shade of pink really looked good on her.

“Thank you, Korra.” Once again the way her named rolled off her tongue made Korra’s belly drop. “You really liked it?” Korra cleared her throat. 

“Absolutely. It was great.” Something outside the window catches her attention. “So great that I feel like I see your poem coming to life. Is that smoke?” Asami follows her gaze to the dark cloud of smoke coming from the front of the train. The train slams to a halt, jerking the passengers inside.

“Oh crap, That’s not good.” Korra says and Asami gives her a half smile return.

“No. That is definitely not good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I added that poem in last minute. I haven't written one in a long time so it was fun. Also I have no idea how punctuation works with poetry so please ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to write but I just turned in two of the worst essay's I've ever written and I need to get my creative juices flowing again. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> If anyone is curious the song is "Save Me" by Noah Kahan.


End file.
